Gamble with the Gods
by Karr
Summary: Roger looked away from the goddess. When he looked back, his eyes looked dangerous. His eyes did not affect the goddess. She did not fear him. He could do nothing. [Chapter 3] RR
1. Rhiannon Rene

A/N: Hullo fellow readers. This story is definitely one of my favorites just for the sheer fact that it is original. I urge more writers to find an inspiration in something that isn't cliché. It's your writing – have at it. 

~**~

[Set after Lady Knight]

~**~

  "Order! Stop your childish babbling!" Boomed a great and mighty voice. The assembled gods winced. A voice like thunder, the Sun Gods voice roared fiercely.  "Do I need to remind you that we are _gods_?" Mithros demanded. "We are not mortals ands so we shall not act like them!" 

   The once loud crowd fell respectfully silent. " Now--." Mithros sat back down on his crimson thrown. "One at a time siblings. We must not argue such. The Green Lady shall be present at the birth of her grandchild. She shall care to our kin – as Daine is not to be considered an inferior. She will indeed, Rathenal, be present at your lady's birth, but not at the cost of her daughters. I don't want to hear it mentioned again." Mithros raised an eyebrow and stared into Rathenal's eyes. 

    Rathenal, God of the Tides, sank deep into his chair and lowered his eyes. The Green Lady smiled at Rathenal – noticing, he looked away. "Thank you, milord Mithros." Sara nodded in respect before taking her seat. 

   "Are their anymore issues we must address?" Asked The Sun God. Everyone shifted – preparing for dismissal. 

    "One matter I have, my liege." The voice came from a young goddess, sitting directly across from Mithros. Mithros eyed her suspiciously and she blinked innocently. Mithros nodded. "My business is with the Black God." Rhiannon Rene stated. A murmur of whispers went through the room -- Mithros growled.

 "Very well -- Rene. You may address him." The Black god stood and smiled at the youngest goddess of the assembly. Rhiannon Rene returned it.

   "Milord God, I wish to discuss something with a member of your world." Spoke Rene. She waited for an answer. 

    '_Name this soul you speak of Rene, my dear.'  _Mind spoke the Black God. Nobody had ever heard him talk out loud and most doubted that he could. 

  "The former Duke of Conte, milord God -- Roger of Conte." Rhiannon Rene said firmly. Eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room. The only gods who didn't seem surprised were Mithros, the Goddess, and the Black God himself. Rhiannon Rene found _unique_ ways to deal with problems. 

  It only took the Black God a moment to answer. '_As you summon Goddess Rhiannon Rene.'  _Mithros nodded in agreement. 

  Turning to face the audience, the Black God addressed the entire assembly. _Family, I would rather not have discussion on this. Obviously most of you are shocked at why Mithros and I have decided to allow Rhiannon Rene, Goddess of Peace, to summon upon the soul in question. We have our reasons. I do not feel like discussing these reasons so I shall not. Milord Sun god, may we now go back to our tame and humble lives? _

  Mithros grinned and rays of sunshine hit the audience, blinding them. "Very well brother. Meeting dismissed. Rhiannon Rene, if you will stay behind, I would like to discuss one small matter with you."

  Rhiannon Rene nodded. The beautiful young woman was new to the goddess life. Of course, her mother, Arraya, had given her the job only two years ago when she retired from the job. Arraya had been in service for a little over two thousand years when she decided to pass on her title to her youngest daughter. At twenty-one years of age, Rene was becoming famous for her outstanding beauty. Her looks were dazzling and her attitude was extremely attractive. Her bright, vibrant, curly maroon hair matched the Lioness's perfectly. Her pale blue eyes reminded everyone of light snowfall near the brim of dusk. Her even and ivory complexion was perfect – flawless. Those Ruby red lips of hers were evenly matched with the Great Mother Goddess's. This was not a surprise, for The Great Mother Goddess was her Aunt and she happened to take after her in almost every way.  

  "Milord?" Rhiannon Rene asked respectfully. The solid gold doors were firmly shut.  " May I ask why you call?" 

  "Your task with the soul in question will be nearly impossible, but I have faith in you. Keep faith in yourself, child." His glowing hand reached out and picked up her chin. He smiled. " You may call on him when you wish. You are ready. I see that now. Go – you can do this."   

   Rhiannon Rene smiled, kissed his hand, and walked to her own quarters. _'Lets hope I can.'_

 ~**~

  Roger, former Duke of Conte sat against the clammy walls of his Zared. His eyes glowed, with what appeared to be awe, as he looked upon a small piece of parchment. Rolled delicately, the paper looked nothing other than beautiful. All he had known for the past decades was that The Cages of Zared were torture. 

  The Cages of Zared were where the fate of _the broken_ ended.  The Great Black Gates that separated The Zareds from the Hgenda never opened. The only time they were peeled from their positioned spots was when a new resident entered the Realm of Darkness. It was positioned in the depths of the Black Gods territory – the end of the world. 

  Even now, he remembered his journey through the gigantic cold Gates. How Count Mallory, the commander of Zareds, gave him a bitter, reckless grin. "Welcome Roger. I have been excited for your spirits arrival. Of course, you were expected earlier, but --." His lips curved. "—You were delayed. Word for the wise - gods keep secrets too, Roger – and you're in one. Pain does not end after death – neither does fear. Welcome home."   The thought of his voice made Roger shake. 

  His Zared – _the cage_ --was naturally cold. It was full of nothing but darkness. It _was_ darkness. The silence of the cage scared him more than Count Mallory's smiles and more than Count Mallory himself. Mallory had more then one useful talent. 

  Not only did Mallory run The Cages of Zared, he made them. Not physically, but mentally. Thrice a week, every patient relived his past experiences. Mallory showed him things he only wished he could forget. In Roger's case, nobody wanted to count the grievances he had bestowed. Perhaps because there were to many, or perhaps they just didn't want to waste their time on the bastard. Everyone at the Zareds knew his past lives -- both of them. He had been given a second chance – when far more deserving people had their first cut short. 

  It could be said that it disgusted those who helped run the cages, for they never had a chance at life. They were souls – souls that never had the chance of living. They were the children of the Black God, and they did not mind their work. It was all they knew. The only person who labored at _the cages_ who had been a live human was Mallory. Count Mallory hadn't been friendly when he had been alive, but he had been a good and loyal man to his country. People like Mallory ruled The Cages because of this fact. They had no problem being cold to murderers. After all, how hard a job could it be? They deserved no respect. They deserved the punishment. That's why they were _there_. 

  Roger focused on the letter in his hands. Smelling rich in lavender and perfume, Roger inhaled deeply. The desire that came with the parchment made him queasy. This parchment -- definitely -- belonged to one of the Great Goddesses. Even though he despised all the gods for turning their faces from him, he couldn't resist the temptation that ran deep with the parchment. Ravished by the smell, he let his mind wander. He tried to remember his past, when _he_ _had_ smelled _so_ wonderfully. 

~**~

_"I think I'm being warned away. Perhaps he knows I have never been a fancier of---"_

_"Might it be possible we are enemies?"_

_"Let the combat begin."_

_He thought that Alan was overconfident. If only Roger had been right. _

_The gasp that escaped Roger was one of pure shock. He thought he had been fencing to the death with Alan of Trebond! In truth, it was Alanna of Trebond he was desperately fighting with! A girl! _

_"You lying, cheating---"_

_Suddenly an orange cloud formed around Roger. It was reaching for his Uncle and Prince Jonathan._

_"The Goddess!"_

_The Duke starred wonderingly at Alanna as he tried to pull the sword out of his chest. He slowly fell to the floor._

_****_

_ "Roger, he brought Roger back."_

_ "So, you survived, what a pity."_

_  "Hello Roger, you look pale. Not enough time in the sun?"_

_  "You've changed squire Alan. You're very much the talented Knight aren't you? And you don't fear me anymore---not as you once did."_

_  "---Against those things, you're only a man. I can deal with you."_

_  Delight played across Roger's face._

_  "I'm sure you can, my dear. But I wont give you the chance--not a second time." _

_  Roger grabbed the hilt. Amazingly, he laughed. He laughed until his dying lungs ran out of air. He closed his eyes, and fell. Flames sprouted from the Gate into the stone, devouring the body of Roger of Conte._

~**~

  Roger opened his eyes. Fear enveloped him.

  '_It won't let me be – I am dead – let me forget.' ___

Whenever he tried to think of the good things he had enjoyed in life, that image was the only one he ever got, but why? That question needed answering. 

  Roger reread the letter from the goddess Rhiannon Rene. Roger searched the back of his memory and frowned. Rhiannon Rene – daughter of Arraya – Goddess of Peace. _'Could it be – Arraya has stepped down – allowing her youngest daughter to take her position? Rare – never has it happened before. And now – she wishes my presence – when the dusk turns to dawn in the mortal world.'      _

 ~**~

  "Get up. I shan't upset a goddess on your behalf. Up."  It was the voice of a guard. 

   Roger was sleeping dreamlessly when a sharp pain rummaged itself through his left side. His eyes snapped open.  _'Death comes too soon for some – and too late for others – that is the barrier of who shall be at peace – and that of who only begins to suffer.' _ It was a saying he would not soon forget. 

   "Goddess Rhiannon has her own reasons to see to you. Now – get up." He heard resentment in the _woman's _voice. She was a _soul guard _– and she didn't have to know his past to dislike him. 

  Roger walked off with his hands chained in glowing black wire – the magic of the Black God. They walked through several corridors, all of which Roger had never seen. They were painted bright yellow – a color Roger hadn't seen since he was alive. The _soul_ showed him down the corridor – until it ended abruptly, a burgundy stonewall standing before them. 

   "Walk through the vortex – someone shall be waiting to guide you the rest of the way." Apparently the _soul_ wanted him to walk through the wall. She had called it a vortex. Roger looked at her before doing so. Once in – his head became heavy – nausea over took him – and then it was over. He was on the other side, looking at another _soul guard._ Towering behind them stood _The Great Black Gates._

~**~

  __

  Patience. This story isn't going to be easy to write. However, I do have a plan. I have revised this chapter – finally. Thanks for the reviews!

    _~Karr_

    The Last Name

 (Waves for insanely long time) 


	2. Lion Heart

  A/N: This isn't my main story – updates will be slow – but they will come. I want to thank all my readers for their wonderful reviews. Please make sure to read the author note at the end of this chapter. Important information posted. 

    ~**~ 

   Rhiannon Rene sat quietly in her private office, trying to hide her obvious discomfort. Goddess or no, meeting _him_ was not going to be pleasant. The former Duke would be arriving momentarily and Rene still hadn't decided how to approach him. Rene finally sighed and put her hands on her temples, rubbing softly. _'I can't die like mortals, but I can still get headaches! What a wonderful trade off!' _Rene thought with a groan. _'Why did I even ask for him? He's going to fight me every step of the way.' _

No matter what went on inside Rene's mind, she was certain of what she was doing. Roger had to be shown what had been and what was now. She couldn't allow him to stay in the dungeons his entire passing – it wouldn't work with a man like him. He was distinct and wise in the ways of deception. He needed to accept his past. Only then would he truly die. Until then, he was just a hassle to the _soul guard_. Rene had talked many times with The Great Mother Goddess and her famous Faithful. The stories they told where degrading. 

  Unable to remain seated, Rhiannon Rene stood and walked over to the outside wall of her office. It was made entirely of clear crystals. Touching her amber stone necklace, she looked out to see a view that made mortal's faint. 

  A faint purple and a vibrant pink colored the sky. The sun sang silently, glowing with the midmorning (Mithros was in a decent mood). Shooting stars crossed the above heavens, even by day. Sparkling water ran swiftly threw peacefully falling waters, while sweet smelling wild flowers grew on the banks of the river current. 

  A light knock echoed through the room. Rene turned, eyes determined. "Come in." Rene said evenly. A cleaned and refreshed guard entered her room, bowing at the sight of her. 

  "My Goddess, former Duke Roger awaits outside. He is yours to call." The guard stated. He gave the goddess a genuine smile.   

  Rene too – smiled. The _soul guards_ were nice to those they knew – and they had known Rene since her childhood. "I call then – send him in. My thanks." 

  "As you wish." The guard replied quietly. He turned and opened the door. A once handsome man stood in the door. He was now, however, withered and pale. He looked as if he was in his early thirties – for after death – you don't age.  Someone had given him fresh clothes and allowed him to bathe, for prisoners were never decently dressed. His face was bland as he looked at her. She fought an urge to frown. She knew exactly what he was thinking. It was a gift given to _every_ goddess. As the Goddess of Peace, Rene was in need of such a tool. This man – had not changed. Of course, she had known that, but she had not expected the will in him. _'Mithros had been right. It will be nearly impossible to change him. I can do this. I have to.'_

  "Shall I be present, my goddess?" The guard asked, breaking into Rhiannon Rene's current thoughts. 

  She shook her head, dismissing the guard with a smile. "You have done more than you needed to. I thank you. He will cause no harm." 

   She saw the corners of Roger's mouth twitch. 

   _'Good – we agree then.'_

 The _soul guard_ bowed and left, leaving only Roger and the Goddess.  Rhiannon Rene turned her attention to the man that stood before her. She almost looked away in disgust, but her training stopped her. 

  "Well." Rene stated quietly, locking Roger's eyes on her own. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation Roger. We have much to talk about."  Her voice was easy on the ears, though any mortal who heard it would think of running water. Her voice was musical and smooth. In the depth of it all, it had a dangerous power to it. 

  Roger looked at Rene silently for a moment before speaking. "Yes – I am grateful to be out. You reward me." 

   Roger was an intelligent man, even if he used it foolishly. Rene smiled lightly to her guest. "Yes – well -- I have many things to show you." She said, allowing herself to scowl at him slightly. 

   Roger laughed for the first time in decades. Noting Rene's scowl, his eyes glinted in amusement. "Well my dear, I'm not a stranger in your eyes I see. Someone has told you of my past life." 

  Rene closed her eyes in a calming gesture. She was not going to allow him to read her emotions by what expressions she wore. Opening them slowly, she replied. "I am the Goddess Of Peace and my job includes learning of the past. My aunt, The Great Mother Goddess has told me a great deal more about you." 

  "I'm not the same man I was." Roger said, trying to lock his eyes on those of the goddess _'To think he would have lost any of his impudence. Mother help me!'_

  "No – you have not changed. You may think so – but you are the same man. To all and sundry, you are Roger of Conte – you are not a soul. Roger is an evil man. Souls are dead. I shall assure you that you owe more than a lifetime of debt. That will never change – and you are here because of that." Rene said firmly. 

  Giving him no chance to comment she continued. " Don't be irrational Roger-- not with me. I am nobody's fool." She touched her temples with her fingers. "You are a clever man, but that will get you nothing with a goddess. My mind tells me things. It tells me how you work and what you think. You will get no more chances Roger." 

   His eyes turned to ice. " My intentions were easy for you to see. Don't scold me for trying. _The Zareds_ are a most unpleasant place." 

  "Don't make light of it Roger. I find you lucky. For all the hell you brought, you were pardoned. There are worse places, Roger." Rhiannon Rene said this knowing his reaction. Of course, he hadn't known about the pardon. She doubted he thought there could be a place worse than _The Cag_es. 

   Roger eyed her suspiciously, trying to cover up the chills that ran down his spine at the thought. "Pardoned?" His voice was tense. 

  She smiled. _'Good – I have an upper hand then.' _

  "Tell me this Roger. Do you believe you destroyed your own life?" 

   He looked at her blankly for a moment before answering. " I believe I acted foolishly."  

   "You also know how such a foolish act changes humanity, correct?"

   This time, he was silent for a longer period. When he finally answered, it was the answer Rene was hoping to get. "Yes. Such an act affects everything and not only the person who managed the act." He said plainly. Curving his eyebrows, he asked. "What are you getting at, goddess?" 

  "My job isn't to break you – My job is to show you _how_ your impudence destroyed your life. We the gods – those of us concerned in mortal affairs – have found you incapable of understanding why it all happened the way it did. It's been too long – now I must intervene. When you ended your life – both times – life continued. Your enemies survived. Because of this – you were pardoned. There is hell beyond _The Cages_, Roger, and you were spared because your enemies survived."

 "They survived?" 

  Rhiannon Rene nodded. "They continue to survive. They prosper in fact – congratulations Roger – you helped shape Tortall as it is today." 

  "You are implying what exactly?" His voice was pierced with emotion. His eyes were steel. 

   "Your actions – your failed ones – left Tortall harmed. But, because of them – they grew into the country they are today. It was their perseverance that got them through it. You just gave them a reason to strive."

  Roger looked away from the goddess. When he looked back, his eyes looked dangerous. 

  His eyes did not affect the goddess. She did not fear him – he knew that.  He could do nothing. 

   "My job is to show you that they survived. This is your chance – Roger. You will see first hand the victories of The Lioness, the reign of Jonathan, and the future of Tortall. You will meet the heir and his allies, those who make the future bright. You will even see it as a whole Roger. For the first time – you will meet Tortall."

  He listened in silence. "You – are sending me back?" 

    Rene smiled. "There will be no third life awaiting you, Roger. We – I shall accompany you – will only go in spirit. You will be invisible them – and I as well. They will not know of our presence, which is well – for you would not like their reaction. Even they have heard of you."

    She watched Roger's face carefully and in great detail. Anger, frustration, and alarm filled his eyes. He was silent.  

  She would end this conversation. " When you visit a menagerie and see the lions, you can always tell which ones were not born in captivity. They have that _wild look_ in their eyes. Eventually, that look glazes over and they forget what it was like on the grassy plains and the pride in bringing down a kill."  Her voice was even, daring him to protest. 

  He simply starred at her, eyes glowing in rage. "You plan to glaze me over, goddess?" 

  " No – I won't have to. You'll manage that on your own."  

  She said it so deeply that Roger backed up a step and looked at her – her unleashed anger roared with the intensity of a thundering waterfall.  "I may be the Goddess of Peace but I have no joy in the likes of you." Her voice calmed.  "I will see you tomorrow morning for our first session."

  "Who will I see?" Roger asked quietly.  

  "We have no way of knowing. Remember what I told you about the lions. You have only one thing to gain from all this and you may not like it." Rene said, in a voice that didn't sound like her own. 

   Two large male guards came in through the entrance and headed for Roger. The smaller guard spoke a few words and motioned his hand toward Roger – it was a language quite different than any other he had ever heard. The black wire binding his hands returned. Roger looked up and met Rene's eyes. "What do I have to gain?" 

  "Acceptance. Acceptance of the path you have chosen. When you plotted against life – you were plotting against yourself. You could have _grown old and died in your sleep_. But you chose a different path and so the consequences will be different. You can accept what you deny or you can rot more than you already have." Her voice was even and firm. 

   Roger was pulled out the door and was lost from Rhiannon Rene's view. She walked out of her office and over to her personal dormitory, slamming the door as she went. There, she fell onto her divan, only to let out an exhausted sigh. _'Why – in divine name – did I accept mothers offer? Ah hell – I need some rest._' She took one last look at the ceiling before falling into a quiet slumber. __

_~**~_

 A/N: I have revised this chapter – again. Its much more _organized_ now. Well on to something important. I wanted to tell you that I _do_ listen. I revised this chapter so I could work in the suggestions my reviewers made. I _appreciate_ them. So please – to those of you who review – if you have questions about my story, I'll gladly answer them. 

   Question to my readers: Review and tell me some of the people you think he MUST run in to. I have a small list of my own, but I am interested in what you think. You have minds of your own after all – shoot me some names!

  ~Karr

  (The Last Name)


	3. Rightful Heir

A/N: So I finally have time to write – isn't that nice? Thanks for all the reviews – you're all wonderful! 

Disclaimer: Wish Away…

~**~

Chapter 3: Rightful Heir 

~**~

  Rhiannon Rene wore a grimace on her face. Traveling to the mortal world was difficult – though most gods would hardly admit it. Gods too – had magic. It was this magic that allowed them to travel between the divine realm and the mortal world. Rhiannon Rene – being the Goddess of Peace – had more than enough power to cross between the barriers. Unfortunately – that wasn't the problem. Her lips tightened as she looked at the crystal globe in front of her. _'Damned preparation  - why in divine's name did they make this so – so – tedious?'  _

  She knew why of course. They had made it so mortal mages couldn't pass through the barrier – even if they held the power to. The preparation took time and skill – not to mention divine elements. Only the gods had access to the elements – and it would stay that way.

   Rene wanted to yell out her frustration – but didn't. Looking across the room, Rene saw two _soul guards_, standing stiffly against the wall. With them was Roger of Conte, bland as ever. _' To think Aunt said he had charisma and charm – ha.'  _Rene smiled to herself and got to work. 

   Closing her eyes – she concentrated. Rene grabbed her amber stone necklace from under her blouse – it was a gift from her mother when she inherited her duty. Rene searched her mind, looking for what would key everything together. Through her closed eyes she searched. A white shimmering ball danced in front of her. _'Got it.'_  Her mind grasped her _goddess magic _tightly. Slowly, she unraveled it, sending jolts of white though her veins. 

  The two _soul guards_ looked on – Roger shifted uncomfortably. He had seen every mortal magic – _but this_ – this was beyond him.  

   Once Rhiannon Rene had control of her magic, her eyes opened – gleaming a mystical gold, as did her necklace. She placed her hands out in front of her. The crystal globe from the table rose in front of her. She reached out, touching it – and as quickly as it had come – Rene blinked, and her eyes were once again their normal shade. 

   Roger looked on with curiosity, but allowed none it to be shown on his features. Rene looked at the crystal globe with relief – the hard part was over. _'Thank you, divine.'_

 "You are dismissed – thank you for staying through the preparation." Rene looked at the guards. They bowed in respect and left their charge with the goddess. 

   Once they had left, Roger stood up straight. "You would think it would be easier for gods to travel from realm to realm." He remarked dryly. 

   Rene ignored him._ 'Someone should tell him that humans were modeled after the gods.' _"Come. It's almost time."  

  Roger smiled weakly – mocking her as he walked.

  Rene's jaw jerked. _'Damn him.' _ She blocked his image from her head and concentrated once more. Touching the clear globe, it suddenly filled with a map of the mortal world. Vast oceans and landmasses surged everywhere. The globe began to rotate. Roger took a step forward – interested. 

  "Is that globe correct?" He asked quietly. 

   She nodded. "Yes – almost three-fourths of the mortal world is covered in ocean and seas -- The other fourth by land. Most of that hasn't even been discovered yet." She left it at that. He too – accepted the answer.

   It continued to rotate in front of them – Rene looking at it keenly. Roger lifted an eyebrow. "What are you searching for?" 

   Rene didn't answer the question immediately. Instead – she followed the patterns of land until one of them struck her attention. She looked at Roger and pointed at the landmass. "That." 

  Looking at it, Roger found it familiar. "Well – it looks like home." He said dispassionately. It was a statement, not a question. 

  Rene simply nodded. She waved her hand over the globe. It stopped rotating, leaving Roger's homeland in view. Rene looked at Roger. "This will hurt." Slowly her hand reached out and touched the Tortallan landmass –

   -- Everything went dark. He – they – were falling. His head screamed with pain – pain he hadn't felt since he had brought himself back to life -- 

    It stopped. The darkness had fled and his thoughts slowly came back. The searing pain had vanished. Roger realized his feet were on solid ground. 

   _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_ The voice belonged to Rhiannon Rene – Goddess of Peace. He looked to his right, to see her standing there, eyes glinting in amusement. 

   He didn't answer. Looking at his surroundings – he immediately recognized them. _"We are in the Royal Wing of the palace. These used to be Jonathan's quarters."  _

  Rene nodded. _"Yes – they were."_

  The set of rooms were painted a deep tan, with draperies set in rich royal blues encased with gold. They were in the dormitory. Before them sat a great bed, covered in scarlet silk sheets and lavish silver trim.  

   The room was silent.

   Suddenly, footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Roger heard voices. He turned to Rhiannon Rene – who sat in a chair near the fireplace. She smiled. _"He wont be able to see us. We're invisible to him." _

_   "He?"_ Roger asked timidly. 

   There wasn't time for an answer. The footsteps became louder. Suddenly, the door was thrust open and a young man walked in. Two men stood outside his door in guard uniforms. They were laughing. Shutting the door, the young man turned and walked to his bureau grinning. On the other side of the door, one of the guards yelled out. " Lets not keep her waiting, Roald!" 

  Opening his bureau, the man yelled back. "Gods help me if I did!" Quickly, the man took of his tunic in exchange for a new one. Roger noted that he was muscular – with penetrating blue eyes and midnight black hair. 

  _"Well."_ Roger stated quietly. He stood in the far corner of the room – away from the young man. Roald took no notice of Roger or of Goddess Rene. _"He's—."_

 Rhiannon Rene cut him off, standing up as she did so. _"That is Prince Roald of Conte – heir to the Tortallan throne. Your cousin." _

  Roger kept silent – watching the young man. 

  _"Remind you of anyone?" _ Rhiannon Rene asked idly. 

  _"Somewhat." _ This was a lie and they both knew it. Roald was Jonathan's son. Behind Roger's bland face lied a deep rage. His hands were clenched, bringing white knuckles. Roald – _was_ Jonathan's son. 

~**~

   It took only a moment for Roald to finish dressing. Soon he rejoined his friends, Rhiannon Rene and Roger following close behind. 

   Roger asked little as they walked through the halls. He had lived in the palace once. He had been a trusted member of the royal family. He had been _everything_ – until Alan of Trebond began his training. In truth, it was Alanna of Trebond – the woman who took _everything_ away. Because of her - he had died there – _twice_. 

    They followed the Prince and his friends down the corridors at a quick pace. They passed very few people – none of which interested Roger. The palace had grown in size, with additional buildings. It seemed that the Prince was headed towards a newer wing – one that was built after Roger's death.   

   Soon after, The Prince and his comrades came to their destination. Straightening his tunic, Roald took in a deep breath. 

_  "We'll follow him."_ Rene said to Roger. He nodded. 

"We'll meet you at lunch." Spoke one of the guards. The Prince nodded as they bowed. The two guards left his side and walked back in the direction they had come. 

  _"He is respected."_ Roger stated. 

  _"He holds the respect of many." _ Rene answered. 

  Walking towards the door, Roald knocked. Immediately, the door was opened. A foreign servant bowed to the prince. "One moment, your highness."

Roger studied the foreign women. She wore a green kimono decorated with blooming flowers. She wore a gray sash around her waist. Gray - the color that signified Yamani service.

_ "A servant of a Yamani?" _Roger asked – intrigued. 

 _"A friend of a Yamani Princess." _ Rene smiled. 

   _"Ah." _

  The women left the prince and came back within moments. "My lady awaits you, your highness." 

  The women moved clear of the doorway and bowed. Roald nodded and walked passed the women – into the room. 

Roger and Rene followed. 

  Before Roger had a chance to look, he heard the voice of a young woman. "Roald!" 

  The woman – assumed to be the Yamani princess – was dressed less formally than her maidservant. She wore eastern style tan breeches and a black thigh length tunic, held by a gold sash  - the color that signified royalty. Her long black hair was down, with only a gold flower pin holding it back in the Yamani fashion. She was a beauty.

  She immediately ran to the Prince. They embraced each other as he spun her around. Lifting her chin, he kissed her gently. She smiled up at him. "When did you get back?" 

"Just now – I came to you first." Roald said with a smile. 

  "You didn't have to --." She started. 

  Roald cut her off. "Yes – I did." 

  She smiled. "Well – I'm glad your home." 

  "Me too." 

  Roger and Rhiannon Rene watched on a few yards away. 

 _"That's Princess Shinkokami – Roald's betrothed. Their wedding was postponed due to the war. Roald has just come back." _ Rhiannon Rene told Roger.

 _"War?" _ He asked. 

"With Scanra – it's dying down for they have Scanra's King on the run. Enough of that – you'll learn more over time." 

Roger growled under his breath. Rhiannon Rene looked at him – amusement in her eyes. 

"How long are you back for?" Shinkokami asked. 

Roald sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. It will be over soon, thanks to Keladry." 

  Shinko smiled up at him with pride. "Yes – thanks to Keladry." 

  Roald grinned. "I'll be home for at least a month. If all turn out well – I might not have to leave." 

  "Then let all turn out well." She leaned forward to kiss him. "I talked with your mother." 

  He looked at her anxiously. "Yes?" 

  "Your father will be home next week. If you want to – a smaller ceremony can be done now. She said it would lift the spirits of the people, but if you want to wait --." 

  He grinned. "I love small ceremonies." 

  She let out a squeal of joy. "Me too. Are you free for the day?"

  Roald frowned. "No – I have to meet with the council – and mother will want to see me." 

  Shinkokami smiled. "You should see her – she has missed you." 

  Roald nodded. "We can have the night together." He smiled. 

   She laughed. "Good. I like that."

  Roald told Shinko of the current events and the news of the war. They held each other and laughed. 

   Rene smiled. _"Time to go, Roger."_

  Roger grimaced. Looking at the future king and queen, he heard Rhiannon Rene speak something. Roger's sight blurred and his senses went astray. 

~**~

  He blinked. 

  They were back in Goddess Rhiannon Rene's chambers. Rene stood in front of him, glowing a pale white. He frowned. The goddess was lovely – he had just never taken the time to look at her. 

  "Well – I hope you understand now." Rhiannon Rene said, locking her eyes on his. 

  He smiled weakly. "I will not accept." He said, just a firmly as she had.  

  Rhiannon Rene shrugged. "Your choice. Tomorrow then. You are dismissed." Rene closed her eyes – concentrating. When she opened her eyes, two _spirit guards_ came in to direct Roger back to _The Cages of Zared_. 

  Roger turned towards the guards. There, they placed the Black Gods magic on him. Heading towards the door, Roger stopped at Goddess Rene's voice. 

  "He's very much his father's son, isn't he?" 

  Roger turned. He sighed. Face grim, he answered. "He _is_ Jonathan. Good day, Goddess." 

~**~

  A/N: Yes – well – it's been a VERY long time. I haven't had much time on my hands. I had written this chapter once – and it got deleted – So I haven't really wanted to write anymore. Funny how such things anger me – am I alone or does this happen to everyone? I recently revised a chapter as well – and it got deleted – enough said. God – you can NEVER save too many times. _Word to the wise._

  A/N: Patriots are 9-2! Hell yea! (I live in Mass) 

**~Karr**


End file.
